


Pecas

by Breyito



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Bizquea y tiene pecas-indicó Caspian. </p><p>-¿Sabes, Caspian? Yo también tengo pecas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, no son mios, desafortunadamente D=
> 
> Nota: No tuve beta, así que cualquier error que vean, es culpa mia.   
> Espero que disfruten ;P

 

 

_“-Y también sufrí unas cuantas caídas desagradables, Drinian. Todavía tengo algunos de los moretones-intervino Caspian._

_-…Y descabalgó a muchos caballeros-repitió Drinian con una amplia sonrisa-.Pensamos que el duque se habría sentido complacido si Su Majestad se hubiera casado con su hija, pero no hubo suerte…_

_-Bizquea y tiene pecas-indicó Caspian._

_-Pobre chica-se compadeció Lucy.”_

Esa noche, cuando al fin la mayoría de la tripulación fue a dormir, y Eustace ya estaba roncado, me escabullí despacio a la cubierta, sabiendo que Caspian me seguiría.

No me equivoqué. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo encontré a mi lado, apoyado en la barandilla del _Viajero del Alba_. Luego de estar un rato en silencio, admirando las olas del mar y el reflejo de las estrellas en estas (y luego de asegurarme de que no había nadie observando), finalmente hablé de lo que me venía rondando en la cabeza desde la tarde.

-¿Así que pecas, he?-mencioné, y le di tiempo para que recordara la conversación-¿Sabes, Caspian? Yo también tengo pecas.-dije, imprimiendo en mi voz un tono de broma no muy evidente.

El me miró penetrantemente, tratando de descifrar si era una broma o no. Al final, terminó acercándose a mí, y mirándome aun más intensamente, sonrió y dijo algo que no creo pueda olvidar jamás.

-Pero _sus_ pecas, milord, son encantadoras. –y habiendo dicho esto, posó su mano en mi mejilla (ahora roja) y me besó.

Nuestro primer beso a bordo del _Viajero del Alba_.

Y no el último.

……….

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó?  
> Siéntanse libres de dejar un comentario con su opinión =D
> 
> Besos


End file.
